


No More Tears

by stratusdreams



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Cages, Collars, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Leashes, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Other, Slight Dollplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratusdreams/pseuds/stratusdreams
Summary: Your mamma told you that you're not supposed to talk to strangersLook in the mirror and tell me, do you think your life's in danger here?Salem lived a relatively normal life in the wasteland, until Black Hat found them.Post-Priest 2011, Black Hat has a new train. Semi-linear self ship shorts.
Relationships: Black Hat (Priest 2011)/Self Insert
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

When Salem awoke, they were in a beautiful gilded cage in a dark room. Their hands clambered around them, and they recognized a soft, plush pillow beneath them and a blanket over their chilled body. They desperately tried to remember what had happened – the night before? Two nights? Salem didn’t know what day it was, where they were, or if they were even _alive_. They sat up and surveyed their surroundings.

The room was decorated with beautiful tapestries and lit with the warm glow of a lovely-scented candle. Salem noticed a potted succulent on a mahogany dresser, where the candle was also sitting. They crawled to the cage’s bars and listened closely. They heard the rickety wailing of train wheels and the vague click of bootheels approaching the room.

  
The door opened, and Salem gasped as the intimidating form of a man in black filled their vision. Golden eyes glowed from beneath the brim of his hat as he stepped forward and knelt at the door to Salem’s cage.

  
“Well, well. Look who’s woken up,” he purred. His voice was smooth, dark, and silky; he traced a finger languidly along the cage bars, watching Salem carefully. “Did you sleep well, lil’ one?”

Salem’s breath hitched as his honey eyes caught theirs in a smoldering gaze. They swallowed thickly before deciding that being polite was their best chance for survival. “Umm. Yes. I did.” They tucked a lock of wavy brunette hair behind their ear. “Where am I?” they asked, scooting closer to him. They felt their heart jump at his wicked smile – he had fangs.

“Why, you’re on a train, lil’ one. My train.” His grin was toothy and cruel. “And right now you’re in my private room.”

“Where… why…?” Salem wasn’t quite sure what they were trying to say. They felt so utterly powerless and stupid, tripping over themself in front of what was clearly not a human.

“Your little town was lovely, you know. T’bad you were nearly alla that loveliness. Now they’re outta luck, hmm?” The man fiddled with the lock on Salem’s cage. “Why were you all alone in that general store, lil’ one? Ain’t it dangerous to for a pretty lil’ thing like yourself to be alone in the wastes?”

Salem’s memories came surging back to them, and they glanced away. Did they really want to explain their trauma to a clearly dangerous man who had apparently kidnapped them? “My parents… moved to the city with my sister,” they murmured. Hopefully, that vague answer would sate his thirst for knowledge.

“And why didn’t they take ya?” _Damn it_.

“My sister is bright. And so they took her to the city for an education.”

“What a pity. You’re a shinin’ star yourself, lil’ one. Which is why I had to take ya.” His chuckle was sadistic, malevolent, and made Salem want to shrink into themself. “Oh, you hadn’t figured that part out?”

“I had,” they mumbled softly, retreating to the back of the cage.

“Aww, now, don’t be like that.” The man produced a key from his coat pocket and teased the lock with it, staring at Salem. “It coulda been much worse, y’know.” He paused, then gave Salem an almost gentle smile. “I’ll let ya out, if you’ll promise to behave.”

Behaving seemed to be Salem’s only chance at survival, so they nodded timidly. The man unlocked the cage and opened it slowly before extending a gloved hand to Salem. They took his hand and crawled on hands and knees out of the cage, standing shakily at his side. He towered over them – he was easily 6’1” to their 4’11” – and he was broad-shouldered and muscular. Salem was acutely aware that he could do whatever he wanted to them, and they stood no chance of fighting back.

The man stroked Salem’s hair, toying with a strand between his leather clad fingers. “My, my. Aren’t you just a darlin’?” He tilted Salem’s chin up and gave them a nasty, patronizing smile. “So small. Just like a lil’ doll.” The man led Salem over to his bed, where he’d laid out a beautiful new dress. Salem glanced down, realizing they had been wearing nothing but a light nightgown. They shuffled from foot to foot as the man gestured to the dress. “Well, doll. Go ahead n’ get dressed. Unless… you’d like some help?”

Salem’s throat felt tight. They peeked up at the man through their eyelashes, and he sighed softly. “Here, I’ll help ya, since ya seem so nervous.” He gently assisted Salem in stepping out of their gown, and then stepping into the dress. The fabric was soft, luxurious even, and the skirt was blue with rows of pink roses. Lace trim hung daintily off the skirt’s hem. The top part of the dress was a simple white button-down shirt. Salem realized that they would never have been able to afford such a beautiful piece of clothing – how had the man come into possession of it?

Once the shirt was buttoned, the man petted Salem’s shoulders and smirked. “Aww, don’t you just look prettier than a picture.” He nudged Salem toward the vanity and they politely sat in the chair in front of it. The man picked up a dainty red hairbrush and began to comb Salem’s tangled brunette bob.

“What’s your name?” they found the courage to ask.

The man, finished combing their hair, set the brush down and rested his hands on their shoulders. “They know me as Black Hat,” he said coolly, “But you can call me Vascar. Can you say that for me? I bet it’d sound so nice in your voice.”

  
“Vascar,” Salem repeated softly.

Vascar opened a drawer and pulled out a beautiful, lacey maroon collar. Salem gasped as he set the collar around their throat and fastened it in place. The bell on it jingled and Vascar grinned. “I think it’s perfect for ya.”

He grabbed Salem under the arms and hoisted them onto their feet. They stumbled a bit, landing in his chest, feeling utterly overwhelmed by everything. How had their life gone so wrong that they’d ended up here?

Vascar’s fingers traced the curve of their neck to their shoulder, relishing in how soft their skin was. He spoke to them like a predator taunting its prey, and his speech was slow and seductive, full of malice. “Now, c’mon, lil’ pet. Don’t be afraid. I’m not gonna hurt ya…too bad, anyway.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Do I have to wear this?”

Salem winced as Vascar tugged on the leash attached to their collar. Their breath hitched as he wrapped the mahogany tether around his gloved hand and yanked them closer. Salem’s hands flew to his chest, scrabbling for any purchase. Vascar tilted their chin up and chuckled as tears threatened to spill down their flushed face.

“Why, of course,” he purred, running his thumb over their lower lip. “Can’t have you runnin’ off on me, can I?” Vascar’s laugh was cruel and taunting. “Besides, I’m just keepin’ you safe, lil’ one. Best if you stay next to me, lest you get ripped apart by one a my lackies.”

He let go then, and Salem staggered backward, coughing. They tried not to outwardly sigh in frustration as Vascar tugged on the lead and led them out of the room. The collar and leash was humiliating enough; even more so were the pet names Vascar insisted on using, or how he dressed them up and played with them like a doll before putting them back in their cage at night. Salem had no idea where he went, and they weren’t sure they wanted to know. Their situation was horrifying as it was.

The duo entered a large dining car, where several Familiars were setting up a table – only at one end, Salem noted. They glanced at Vascar, but he provided no explanation. Instead, he led them to the seat at the head of the table and sat down. Vascar loosened his grip on the leash. He looked up at Salem from under the brim of his hat, smiling slightly. “On your knees.”

“I’m sorry?” Salem couldn’t stop the words from tumbling from their mouth.

“I said, _on your knees_ , lil’ pet.” He tugged on the lead incessantly, his smile quirking into a dangerous grin. Salem, feeling hopeless, knelt.

Vascar tucked their bangs behind their ear and tilted their face up to look at him. “Now, don’t be like that. I’m not tryin’ to hurt ya. In fact, you and I are gonna have a nice meal here.” He looked to the closest vampire and barked an order, and the vampire instantly brought over a platter. The servant set it on the table and lifted the top, revealing – what was that? Vascar sensed Salem’s confusion and laughed heartily. “Duck,” he explained. “Only the finest for me, and for my lil’ pet here, you see.”

  
Vascar picked up a fork and tore off some of the duck, then offered it to Salem. “Umm…”

“Eat,” he commanded, pressing the duck to their lips forcefully. Salem jerked back, but Vascar’s grip on the leash kept them close. Realizing there was no way to evade him, Salem reluctantly opened their mouth and ate the duck.

They were acutely aware of several servant vampires still in the car, and hot tears burned their eyes. This was utterly humiliating! How dare this man who had kidnapped them from their home and played with them like a doll continue to treat them like this?

“There, there. That’s a good lil’ pet.” Vascar’s voice was heavy and dark as he continued to feed Salem the duck, mixed with sautéed vegetables. As much as Salem hated to admit it, the food was delicious. “Aww, enjoyin’ yourself, lil’ one? That’s good. I’m glad you enjoy the cookin’.” He glanced up and commanded a nearby vampire to bring over another platter. Once Salem had finished the duck, Vascar revealed a gorgeous chocolate cake drizzled in sauce. They felt their mouth water – they hadn’t had real, quality chocolate in years. How did he get it? Salem knew the answer, but banished the thought from their mind. They tried not to think of Vascar’s crimes. It made dealing with him on a day-to-day basis more bearable.

“Delicious, isn’t it?” he murmured. He tugged on Salem’s lead and they stood; Vascar then pulled them onto his lap, their legs dangling on the other side of him. “That’s better, hm?” His fingers traced circles on their thigh as he admired their flushed face. “Aww, you’re adorable. What a cute lil’ pet I have here, and they’re all mine.” He was sickeningly sweet, Salem thought, and his low voice made their stomach turn. Yet the odd earnestness in his golden eyes was strangely endearing, and they felt themself teetering on the edge of falling into him.

“Sir, there’s someone here to see you,” a servant said. His skin was translucent, even in the train car’s dim light. Salem felt uneasy looking at him and quickly glanced away.

“Send ‘em in.” Vascar scratched the back of Salem’s head, and they shivered. To this man, they really were nothing more than a dog. “Lil’ one, how about you eat your cake while we talk,” he said as the guest – a redhead woman brandishing a shotgun – entered the room.

Vascar smiled at the guest and gestured for her to sit at the other end of the table; a servant gave her a platter of duck, and she politely thanked him. Salem noticed a familiar cross on her forehead, though it was bisected by a jagged scar. Her eyes were a warm honey color, not unlike Salem’s captor’s. “Nice to see you again, Vascar,” she said languidly.

“Lizabeth,” he greeted. “And what brings you here?”

“Who,” she corrected him, her finger tracing the rim of an empty wine glass. “Our queen has been wanting to create more like us. She’s retreated to the Great Lost Hive for this purpose.”

“So I’ve heard.”

Lizabeth’s lips twitched into a crooked smile. “She would like it if we sent more… _livestock_ back east to the Hive, to create other hybrids.” Her eyes landed squarely on Salem, and they felt weaker than usual under her weighty gaze. “Is this a candidate for the process?” she asked, tilting her head to the side.

“This is my pet,” Vascar replied coolly. He gave Salem what they mused was supposed to be a comforting squeeze.

“Pet, hmm? Or familiar?” Lizabeth leaned forward in her chair with a wicked smirk. “If you aren’t careful, Vascar, they could quite _easily_ become the latter.”

“ _Lizabeth_.” The cowboy’s voice was low, and his glare unwavering. “You should be careful what you say to me. Especially in front of Salem. I don’t appreciate you makin’ lewd comments when they’re sittin’ in the room.”

Lizabeth shrugged. “Sorry. Anyway, that’s all I wanted to say. If you want, I can help you take the next town – Santa Maria, isn’t it? And we can send some livestock to The Great Lost Hive.”

“I appreciate your offer, but I think I’ll have it under control.”

“Have it your way, Vascar. Good day.” Lizabeth stood to leave the room; just before exiting the train car, she turned to address the other vampire one last time. “Remember to mind your fangs, Vascar. I’ve turned many a lover into a familiar _that_ way.” With that, she left, slamming the door behind her.

“I must apologize for Lizabeth’s behavior, Salem.” Vascar nuzzled into their throat, an oddly gentle gesture. “She didn’t mean anythin’ by it, I promise.”

Somehow, Salem doubted that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my dark nonsense! I hope you enjoyed lol. not sure how often this'll update but I expect to write some more. :)


End file.
